


So Far Away

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumako week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: It's been some time since Ren went home, and Makoto feels her sorrow taking hold once again.Story for Day 3 prompt of Shumako Week: Distance.https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	So Far Away

Five months.  
  
A total of five months had come and gone since Ren returned home. The memory the group saying farewell to their leader still fresh in everyone's minds. The tears that fell were real, and the journey home afterward was one of somber silence. No one truly wanted to say goodbye, but they had no choice. Ren had to go home.  
  
Since then everyone did their best to get along without him around, as difficult as that was. And although he messaged them all the time, it just wasn't the same. Ryuji lost his running partner, Ann her support during model shoots, Futaba her "Key Item," so on and so forth. Everyone missed him terribly. That being double for Makoto as she no longer had her boyfriend around. Leaving her in a bit of a sullen state.  
  
The brunette had just finished another week of classes as she arrived home. Greeting her sister as normal while the older of the two worked on her laptop. Sae had lately taken note of Makoto's attitude and tried to help her feel better. As she wanted to be more emotionally supportive ever since the whole Phantom Thieves thing came and went. Knowing she had been rather poor on that front over the years. She even volunteered to make dinner from time to time. Makoto would always turn down the offer while making small jokes like, "we both know I'm the better cook." She was still grateful nonetheless.  
  
Sae knew better than to push the subject further and simply let her sister do as she pleased. Knowing Makoto had a good head on her shoulders and wouldn't let some sorrow take the better of her. Well aware her little sister was working her ass off for her newfound goals. So she wasn't worried.  
  
The truth of the matter though was that Makoto was sad. She hated to admit it, but she was truly sorrowful that Ren was no longer about. She knew it was foolish to have such a mentality... but still. It proved difficult without him around lately. And it wasn't just her. The others were all trying their best to move on without him nearby but it wasn't easy.   
  
To them, he was a light in a tunnel of darkness. The one who helped them all realize they could be better and helped awaken those sides of themselves. Hell if it weren't for Ren, she'd likely still be nothing but a good little girl following the orders of those above her. He even helped in saving her and Sae's relationship...   
  
Which is why when he had to go, it broke her heart. Still remembering the tears that fell when they were in private upon dropping Ren off. The boy pulling her aside to tell her it was going to be okay. That even if they were so far away, they would be fine in the end. Yet that did not quell her sorrow.   
  
Ren just couldn't be replaced so easily. Not to say she didn't love the others. They were her best friends in the world and spending time with them was amazing. But she missed her boyfriend. A lot. Granted she didn't allow that sorrow to interrupt her work- Ren would be ashamed to hear that her being sad like that would mess up her accomplishments. She refused to let that happen. But outside of all the work, it proved a bit tough.  
  
Before her thoughts could go any further, she heard a familiar jingle from her laptop after retired to her room for the evening after dinner. Following a quick saunter over she saw a sight that warmed her heart. Ren was trying to video call her from the look of things. Remembering that he mentioned doing so earlier on in the week.  
  
Unconsciously Makoto began to look herself over. Fixing her hair and attire somewhat to look presentable. She didn't want to look bad, even though Ren told her a million times it was fine. Once she was settled she moved the laptop to her bed before sitting in front of it. Taking a calm breath before accepting the call.  
  
In an instant, she was greeted to Ren's face. The boy smiling into the camera which only seemed to grow as he looked at her. "There you are. Was about to text you to see if I was interrupting anything." Ren stated to which Makoto smiled herself. His voice always lifting her spirit up a bit in times when she felt down.  
  
"Sorry. I was taking care of something and-"  
  
"You were probably trying to fix your hair a bit when you saw I was calling right?" Ren asked. Makoto more than positive he saw her tense up a bit before the boy chuckled. "Seems I hit the nail on the head."  
  
"Oh be quiet you..." Makoto grumbled as a soft blush formed on her cheeks. Questioning how the hell he always managed to read her like an open book. "H-how are you doing this evening?" She asked while trying to change the subject.  
  
Ren, of course, knew she was trying to do so but chose to oblige. "It's been alright I suppose. Helped around the house. Nothing too exciting. How was class?"  
  
"It was... The usual." Makoto said without going into detail. Not wanting to bore Ren with all the trivialities of being a college student and such. He would experience that himself in the near future anyway. Hopefully closer to where everyone else was...  
  
Ren nodded to that. Well aware that Makoto was trying to be vague but knew it was best to keep it there for now. A subject to tackle later. "You okay to talk?"  
  
"Of course. I... I missed your voice." Makoto admitted even as she blushed. Ren feeling himself blush a little- the tips of his ears going red- before he smiled.  
  
The rest of the conversation was more of the norm. The two sharing bits about their weeks lately; Ren eventually getting Makoto to spill about all the college stuff. It was a pleasant one that Makoto found her heart swelling for the first time in a while. Smiling earnestly as they spoke. Until...  
  
"I suppose we should be heading to bed. Oh and Makoto... sorry but I won't be able to chat for the next week or so." Ren suddenly stated. Blindsiding his girlfriend a little who was earnestly surprised by that.  
  
She needed to stay composed nevertheless. "O-oh. Is everything alright?" She asked in honest concern. Ren quick to state he just had some things to take care of and wouldn't be able to chat much. Each word of it making Makoto sadder and sadder inside. Even more so when he mentioned the trip to visit them was looking more and more unlikely. But she had to contain it.   
  
Ren looked at her apologetically before giving a small smile. "I'm sorry Koto. I wish I had the time to visit you guys during the break but-"  
  
"I understand..." Makoto stated. Though her forlorn tone was still a little audible as Ren frowned. Makoto realizing this and quickly moved to fix it. "It's fine! I'm... going to be busy studying anyway. S-so we wouldn't have much time together anyway. S-so I guess we'll say goodnight for now. Love you Ren." She said so quickly it left Ren a little bewildered. The boy in the midst of saying "I love you" back when she disconnected the call.  
  
Almost immediately she groaned at what she just did before falling onto her back. Gazing up at the ceiling with a deep frown.  
  
She hated it. She hated the fact that he lived so damn far away from them. She hated the fact she couldn't simply jump on a train and go to Leblanc and hug her boyfriend. The distance was just... a serious commute to take. And she just didn't have the time to do so. With her college work and everything else, it was just impossible.   
  
But she couldn't be selfish. Ren had his own life to live at home, and she had her own. While it was sad that they had to live so far apart, they were still going to be okay. She would simply treasure the times they had together and look forward to when they could be in each other's arms.  
  
Until then though, she'd suppress her sorrow and move forward. Those were her thoughts before placing her laptop back on her desk before heading back to bed. Hoping that allowing herself to fall into slumber would ease the ache in her heart. Asking herself the same question she was sure the others asked themselves all the time.  
  
_'Why did he have to go...?'_

* * *

The next few days were a bit rough for Makoto. Ren seemingly not contacting anyone since their last discussion. It made her a little worried, but she knew he was probably just busy. Thus she chose to simply wait for him to contact her again. Every now and then sending messages to check up on him. Yet he responded to none of them. Makoto telling herself it was okay. He'd contact her as soon as he could for sure...  
  
For the time being she had another task to take care of. Sojiro of all people had called her up, asking her to come over to help out with something. She was a bit surprised by that but decided to comply. It would be nice to have a distraction... Even if it was in the place she spent so much time with Ren...  
  
When she arrived Sojiro was apparently working on a new brew and wanted her to try it out. She asked why he didn't ask Haru to help- as the girl was studying such things- only for him to state this was a special one just for her. Makoto complying and waiting for him to finish.  
  
"So how are you fairing Niijima-san?" Sojiro asked while he continued to wash a glass. The girl at the counter perking up a little bit at being called before responding in kind.  
  
"I-I'm doing alright. College work is a bit demanding, but that is to be expected. Has Futaba said anything about school lately?" She decided to ask in hopes of keeping the conversation going.   
  
Sojiro meanwhile just chuckled. "That girl. She's still nervous as hell but is making friends in her class. Apparently, that knucklehead is also making sure that no guys try to mess with her. Treats the girl like a little sister." Sojiro stated. Makoto quick to parse that he likely meant Ryuji when he mentioned knucklehead.   
  
Makoto felt rather glad to hear that. It was good to see the girl was fairing well with the changes in her life. She did question why Futaba wasn't in the cafe to which Sojiro stated Haru picked her up for some kind of task. Makoto quick to nod and see the coffee was done and ready to be served. Quietly waiting to be served the drink so she could try it out. Yet Sojiro didn't move to do so.  
  
"Boss? Is everything alright?" Makoto asked as the man just stood by. The older of the two chuckling to himself before shaking his head. Before Makoto could question what was up though-  
  
"Ah right. Almost forgot. Give me one moment. I forgot something upstairs." Sojiro said... before walking out of the store. A smirk on his face before shutting the door behind him. Makoto blinking in earnest confusion. Why in the world would he just...?  
  
A million questions flowed through the girl's eyes before something new filled the air. Makoto slowly rising from her chair as she heard some footsteps descend down the stairs. Turning slowly only to feel her eyes widen; hands soon covering her mouth in absolute shock. Unable to stop tears from welling in her eyes as she was greeted to the sight that made her heart swell in joy.  
  
Greeted to the sight of her boyfriend standing in the stairway; dressed up in his apron and all. A smile on his face as he looked ready to get to work. Makoto left awestruck at the sight.   
  
"R-Ren...?" Makoto questioned.  The boy all the while smiling at her so warmly that it made her legs feel like jelly.  
  
"No real reason to video chat when I'm already here right?" He asked with that same Joker tone of his. "Now I do believe we have a special blend to try out. Just for you, my Queen." Ren stated before bowing dramatically.  
  
All the while Makoto was flooded with questions. Why was he here? Wasn't he busy? Was this a one day visit? Who brought him here? Why didn't he tell her about visiting? Why did he lie about not being able to visit them? Did the others know? Was he staying only for a few minutes or longer? Was this why he didn't message her? What was going on?!  
  
These question and more were what filled her mind. Yet one thought overpowered all of them. Nullifying all the questions she had and instead focus on one key point.  
  
_'He's here.'_  
  
It wasn't even a moment later that Makoto rushed him. Ren genuinely surprised as she ran full speed; needing to brace himself as she threw herself into his arms. Her own wrapping around his neck and holding him close.   
  
"M-Makoto what's was that?" He asked as he tried to retain his balance. "I know we haven't seen each other for a while bu-mmph!" Ren was instantly silenced as Makoto pressed her lips against his own. The boy's heart fluttering at the action; reliving a taste he hadn't experienced in so long. His own mind shutting down as he soon kissed back with the same intensity as her.  
  
The truth was Makoto still had so many damn questions. Her worries and sorrow all but forgotten for the time being. For now... she was just happy to be with her love and hold him close. Knowing all too well that this could simply be a day trip...  
  
But for the time being, that didn't matter. She was just happy to close the distance between them. Even if it was just for a short while. That wasn't asking too much, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you guys.
> 
> I wrote this last minute. Like, in the span of 50 minutes. Did some quick editing and decided to throw it up here. It's not my best work- I know it ends abruptly- but I wanted to try a different type of ending for once.
> 
> Anyway thank you all for reading this SUPER HASTILY written piece. Hope you guys enjoy what's there.
> 
> This is once again part of Shumako Week 2019. For more info check the twitter below. Come join us in the Shumako hype! There's plenty of art and stories abound!
> 
> https://twitter.com/shumakoweek


End file.
